


Angry Mandalorian Uncle

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Original Character(s), mentions of Bobba Fett, mentions of Jango Fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jagr Fett shares his face with many men, but he is no clone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Mandalorian Uncle

When everything first began he hated the clones.  Bastard children of his same-faced cousin born to be just another cog in a war machine.  They learned only to be fighters, they knew nothing of their culture, their birthright. It was infuriating.

He decided to correct that fact.  Over time he even learned to love them as he own.

Still sometimes he found he could hate them for what they were made for.

“I am not,” The mandalorian with steely-grey eyes growled, “one of your blasted _Clones_!”  He slammed his hand down onto the table.

“I am the real kriffing deal and I am _tired_ of my life and my work being questioned by you just because I share a face with my damn fool of a cousin!”

He could see the Jedi almost flinch at his words.  Kenobi especially cringed at him.  Good.  He was the one that should know well enough that ‘Twins’ could be anywhere.  He was close enough to his own.

“My name,” He said firmly, no longer shouting, “Is Jagr Fett.  I am ba’vodu.”

Now that was a name they recognized.  Ba’vodu, scourge of the kaminoans.  A being that had taught clones to be mandalorians first and soldiers second, encouraged them to think for themselves and to have names.

“I joined your army to make sure that all these bastards my cousin gave our face to, would know and give a damn about what it means to be a Mandalorian.  All because that ass Jango only saw fit to jack off for their birth and teach them his voice.  I am the reason they are more than a Machine.”

Jagr’s eyes were hard.  “The only one he cares about is Bobba.  He doesn’t even understand what they did to the kid.  There had to be two to be born, but his twin would have been useless to them.  They culled the other and I think somewhere inside that kid’s head he does and always will feel that loss.

All of his brother’s do for their breath-brother.”

The Jedi nodded, but remained silent, allowing him to say what he would.

His shook his head getting back on track.  “But enough of that.  Right now what’s got me pissed is that those Kriffing Long-necks put chips in my kid’s heads.”

He hardly even realized that somewhere along the way they stopped being Jango’s bastards and had become his own children, even when he couldn’t possibly know them all.

“I’ll be damned if I don’t have a hand in taking out the slimy bastards that ensured millions of Mandalorian’s weren’t born free.”

There was a long moment of silence as Jagr finished his piece.  And now it was his turn to wait on the Jedi.

“Ba’vodu, Jagr Fett,” Obi-Wan said with a harsh smile on his face, one he had likely learned from Jagr’s children, “We would be _honored_ to have you with us on our mission.”

While medics the galaxy over struggled to remove the chips that took away the freedom of the clones, a partnership was formed.  And one thing was for certain.

Kamino would fall.

**Author's Note:**

> If I researched this properly, ba’vodu is mandalorian for Uncle.


End file.
